


In the Dark

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: At the hight of World War II Allied pilot Everett Ross is on a mission in Africa when his plane crashes in the jungle





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic on March 23rd but it's still not finished.  
> Maybe posting it will help. I already have the ending. Just have to get there somehow.

His concussion must've been worse that he thought. A huge cat was standing over him. Everett felt like someone moved his body. Next came darkness.

***

"Why did you bring him here? You should've dealt with him on the spot!"

"I couldn't. It wasn't the right thing to do."

"And bringing him here is? Can you imagine what will happen now?"

"You don't understand. There was a Black Panther. I mean the real panther standing over this man."

"So what? Maybe it was hungry and got desperate enough to eat this rotten thing."

"She wasn't aggressive or trying to harm him. In fact she was rubbing her head on his. Then she looked me in the eyes, nodded and left."

"Are you all right? Maybe you got sick and was hallucinating. Who knows what disease this colonizer brought with him."

"Shuri, listen to me. You know I don't believe all those spiritual things Baba loves to talk about but I know what I saw. It was Bast and she wants me to care for this man."

"Why? He's just some broken white boy who fell from the sky."

"Exactly. You know our protective shields would've stopped him. It's no coincidence he's here. Bast must have brought him."

"To do what? Destroy our land and way of life?"

"I don't know why. We will have to wait and see. For now, I need your help."

"No."

"Shuri, please, we have to save him."

"Fine. But when Baba finds out, I'll throw you to the wolves."

***

He wasn't dead. That was good. But how come he wasn't dead?

Everett saw the engine burst into flames out of nowhere. He tried to land but lost control of the plane and it crashed through the trees. Somehow he managed to get out but his arm was sliced to the bone and Everett was pretty sure he damaged his spine. The last thing he recalled was bleeding out and hallucinating about cats.

Unless this is the afterlife someone must've rescued him. But that area was uninhabitable. And no Allied planes or troops were close enough to get to him. That can only mean one thing.

He is with the enemy.

They probably only saved him to extract information.

He wasn't sure if he should be grateful to be alive or dread the upcoming interrogation and inevitable torture.

Everett heard footsteps and pretended to be asleep.

The last thing he expected was a young girl's voice speaking in a language he couldn't understand.

Locals then. If the war hadn't reached them yet he might get a chance to get out and complete his mission.

"Hey, colonizer. I know you're awake," said the girl in a rather good english. Well, at least communication won't be a problem. He was relieved and intrigued.

"Where am I?" Everett asked opening his eyes.

And saw not only the girl but also a huge black cat. Upon closer inspection he realized it was a man in a cat suit. It was alarming that Everett didn't register his presence in the room. He hoped it was just the side effect of a head trauma and not him losing his touch.

"You are in Wakanda," said the cat man.

"Wakanda? How? I was miles away from the border. With my plane burning I didn't have enough time or fuel to make it that far."

"Well, you did. And now you're our problem to deal with," said the girl.

Okay so she wasn't happy with him being here. But at lest Everett was somewhat safe. Wakanda wasn't involved in the war. They still might detain him on suspicion of espionage or intrusion but he hoped diplomacy will resolve this.

"You fell within our borders. I found you in the jungle myself."

So this was the cat he saw. It explained things.

"Thank you for saving me," said Everett and meant it. He didn't value his life as much as he valued the intel he managed to get. If only he could pass it to his contact in time...

"What were you doing out there?" asked the cat man, taking off the mask that covered his face. He was dark skinned, like the girl. It was hard to tell his age. Probably a few years younger than Everett.

Everett tried to read him but got too distracted by the handsome face and neatly trimmed beard. So far he only guessed that cat man was some kind of warrior, maybe a scout. And that he was dangerous. Not only because of his physique. His eyes seemed kind but his look screamed of absolute confidence in his strength and power. Everett saw that look few times in his life, and every time it was in someone you wouldn't want to cross.

However much he wanted to gain the trust and support of these locals, telling the truth wasn't an option, so he had to improvise. 

"I was on patrol, surveying the landscape in order to locate enemy forces."

"No armies or military groups are stationed anywhere near this region. Try again."

"I was on patrol. If they're not here then it's good for us and for you. I was, in fact, send to confirm their absence."

It was obvious they didn't believe him.

"If you insist on this lie I'm afraid we can't help you," said the man.

"Look, I wasn't spying on you. Wakanda was nowhere near my flight manifesto. I had no intention on crashing my plane here. And my mission had nothing to do with you." That bit was true.

"I understand. You are a soldier and you have your orders. But you will have to stay here. We can't let you go."

Damn. There went his hope of getting out of here without a fuss.

What are they hiding that is so important they can't let him go? Or is it just the principle of things? Everett didn't understand.

"Am I a prisoner then?"

"You are a guest. For now."

With that the cat man left.

***

Everett tried to talk with the girl but she ignored him and checked something like a tablet she carried with her. Weird.

"Your vitals are fine. The bandage on your arm will have to stay for another day and you're still dehydrated from blood loss so I think another IV is in order."

He indeed felt fine. When he woke up Everett even thought that maybe he imagined all the injuries he got in the plane crash. But clearly he was healed with the help of local medicine. However unbelievable that seemed. Flesh wounds and broken bones healing overnight? Everything here was strange.

"Can I leave this room or am I confined here?" Everett tried to test the waters. 

"You will stay here with the IV for now. I'll return in an hour and then maybe you can go outside."

With that she left him alone. Everett tried to think of a way out. First he must gather as much information as possible about this place.

***

"What do you think of him?" asked Shuri.

"I don't know. He's clearly hiding something. But he was brave and didn't betray his cause."

"And what do you plan to do with him now? Keep him here until he talks then let him go? What if he never talks? I think I can make you some kind of truth serum but it'll probably scramble his brain. Or do you want to keep him here forever?"

"I believe in time we'll know why he's here. And I don't want to scramble his brain. If he won't talk then we will have to think of something else."

"He asked to be let out. You must be careful. If someone sees him Baba will know and then you won't have neither time nor the man to question. As soon as I'm done here I'll go back to the Palace. Try to distract our parents so they won't notice your absence too soon."

"Thank you, Shuri."

***

When he got out of the hut the sun was already low. It was nothing but jungle all around them with a small lake nearby. Everett could disappear in the jungle but he had no idea where to run. Besides cat man was right next to him and will no doubt catch him in no time. Escape was not an option. At least for now.

"What can I call you?" he asked

"T'Challa."

"Nice to meet you, T'Challa, I'm Everett."

"I know. I saw your dog tag."

"Right," of course he did. Come on, Everett! Focus! Remember your training! Why was it so hard to think in the presence of this man? Yes, he was attractive, but surely Everett was still capable of thinking with his upper head? "So are you Wakandan intelligence? Or were you just passing by and saw my plane?"

"Neither."

Well, it seemed that T'Challa was not the talkative type.

"It's a beautiful place. I've never seen anything like it. Pity other people don't get to see this sunset." The hut was the only building in the clearing. If he's right they were completely alone here.

"Sunsets are beautiful anywhere in Wakanda."

That was not helpful. Damn, he needed to learn more. Well, maybe an element of surprise will help.

"The water seems so inviting. I don't remember the last time a had a chance to swim. Are there any crocodiles in the lake?"

"No."

"Well then," he said and began to strip. Everett didn't know what happened with his clothes but now he was wearing only some kind of a nightshirt. Which was too easy to take off.

Judging by the look on T'Challa's face he didn't expect his 'guest' to get naked and run to the water.

Was he planning to escape? T'Challa went after Everett but didn't jump in the lake. Instead he stood on the shore and waited until Everett's head emerged from water.

"Hey, wanna join me? It must be hot in that suit of yours. The water is so nice."

T'Challa was tempted, but only a little. The absurd of the situation caught him off guard. 

"I'm not going in there." He didn't want to take off the suit. Even naked he was stronger than Everett but still T'Challa preferred to be armed and ready. For both their sakes.

Everett swam a little, demonstratively enjoying himself, then slowly walked out of the lake before it got too dark. He made the best of fading light to show off his body. Drops of water running from his wet hair. Hardened nipples. He knew T'Challa was looking.

And since he didn't yell at Everett to go get dressed, he might have liked what he saw. Interesting.

"I'm starving," said Everett, still naked.

"Yeah. Dinner." T'Challa froze. He totally froze when he saw Everett like that. He tried not to look and failed.

But wasn't it his job, to look at Everett? Even when he was naked and wet.

Everett bent down to pick up his shirt and T'Challa quickly averted his eyes. He didn't need more temptation today.

***

The meal was simple bread, fruits and dried meat but it was delicious. Everett ate everything and made sure to lick his fingers clean after he was done.

He probably looked like a harlot but hey, it's not stupid if it works. And apparently it did work. T'Challa was trying too hard not to look at his lips.

Everett wasn't above using his body for the sake of completing his mission but it was too soon to make a move at T'Challa right now. And so after dinner he went to bed. Alone. His head still felt a bit dizzy and sleeping seemed better than the night of awkward interrogation. Everett knew that they'll both try their best to avoid each other's careful questions and it will lead them nowhere.

T'Challa waited until his guest was sound asleep and went outside. He watched the stars and prayed to Bast, asking for her guidance. The man she brought to Wakanda was strange. But what truly disturbed T'Challa were the feelings he had towards the man. 

He liked Everett, even though they didn't trust each other. He lusted after the man however inappropriate that was. T'Challa wanted to learn more about him. It seemed important he knew the reason why Everett was here. 

The night was silent.

T'Challa didn't know how much time they had. He couldn't hide Everett forever. Maybe opening up a little will do them both a favor. Tomorrow then, he will try to gain Everett's trust. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny update

When Everett woke up he was still in Wakanda. So the plane crash and the strange cat man were not just a weird dream.

It was still early in the morning but he couldn't see T'Challa in the hut. It gave him time to look around once more but nothing changed since yesterday. It was pretty simple but cozy inside, table and two stools in the small kitchen, sofa in the far corner, two beds separated by a cabinet. He tried to open it but it was locked. The only door lead to a rather modern water closet.

Everett went to relieve himself and wash up a bit. His stubble was rough to the touch. Soon it will grow into a full beard a shade darker that his hair. Everett wondered wether or not he should ask for a razor. T'Challa had a well groomed beard that made him look dashing and mature but it didn't necessarily mean he liked facial hair on his lovers.

Damn. He was really considering it, didn't he? To try and seduce his way out of this 'not prison'.

It wasn't his morale Everett was concerned about. He knew he will stoop as low as necessary for even the slightest chance to help Allies win this war. But to toy with someone who did him no harm and was neither a threat nor an enemy? That was kinda fucked up. 

Everett wasn't a narcissist and knew that he couldn't make any man or woman fall for him just like that. But something about the way T'Challa looked at him made Everett believe that he could use his host's interest to gain the upper hand.

After all it's not like he had anything else to use for his advantage. So seduction it was.


End file.
